A conductive substrate forming a conductive micropattern on a polymer film or a glass substrate is used in various fields such as organic solar cells, hot wire glass, touch panels, transparent displays or flexible displays.
Meanwhile, such a conductive substrate forming a conductive micropattern may be prepared in various manners, and for example, a method forming a groove unit on a transparent substrate, forming a conductive layer on the groove unit-formed transparent substrate, and then removing the conductive layer formed on parts other than the groove unit is generally used.
A horizontal sectional diagram of an existing conductive micropattern-formed conductive substrate prepared using such a method is shown in FIG. 1, and a vertical sectional diagram of an A-A′ section of the existing conductive substrate is shown in FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, an existing conductive micropattern is formed by regularly arranging a conductive pattern (300) having a constant space widthwise and lengthwise on a substrate (20). Herein, the conductive pattern (300) forming a lattice may be obtained by forming a conductive layer on the groove unit-formed transparent substrate, and then removing the conductive layer formed on parts other than the groove unit.
However, the process of removing a conductive layer formed on parts other than a groove unit for forming a pattern has no serious problem when a linewidth of the pattern is relatively broad, however, when a micropattern having a linewidth of 5 μm or less is formed, a conductive layer formed on the wall surface of the groove unit comes out together and is removed while removing a conductive layer formed on parts other than the groove unit, and as being affected therefrom, a part of the conductive layer formed on the floor surface of the groove unit is removed together sometimes, and as a result, short circuit occurs in the formed conductive micropattern leading to a problem of poor product qualities.
The linewidth of a pattern needs to be relatively broad in order to prevent such problems, however, in this case, there is a problem in that the formed pattern is visually recognized, and is not suited for use as a transparent substrate.
Accordingly, the development of a conductive film having an excellent film-forming property and suited for use as a transparent substrate since the pattern is not visually recognized has been urgently required.